Talk:Aircraft Carriers/@comment-35645569-20180804191754
.The VNS has finished its fleet carriers program with the introduction of 2 new class of ships: the Styxma class Command/Training mobile sea base and the Freedom class Fleet Carrier. The program started with several proposals with 1 has been adopted in the form of VNS Styxma: .Her design was to have a large modified main hull of the Independence class large battleship to have a large space for the flight deck and boasts enough defensive armaments required for the design in which got influenced by the trimaran design with two (essentially an Atlanzuki hybrid) small hulls attached to the main hull to increase AA firing arc. Armaments and aircrafts consisting of: - 20 (10x2 127mm + 10x2 100mm) DP guns - 24x4 40mm guns - 6x3 25mm guns - 4x2 20mm guns With several AA Directors and GFCSs. .A total of 68 aircrafts can carry on board her flight deck varies from SBD,D3A to JU87. She can carry more additional aircrafts in her hangar deck which can bring the total amount of aircraft up to more than 100 (if... I can get at least a shitty elevator that’s cost gold only lol :P). .The completion of the Styxma sadly doesn’t meet the Navy’s requirement as much as it hope so, she only managed to reach 47knots in the trail and the total amount of resources,prices comprise with her large width making the shipbuilding of her and her sister incapable to build for the Exploring Fleets even with the country’s largest shipyards, the mass production plan for her later got canceled and she’s the only ship of her kind. She’s then later got transfer to the 1st Home Fleet as a Command and Training mobile sea base operating near the home waters. .With the cancellation of the Styxma class the Navy’s then started to find an alternative with the redesign of her sketch to a more standard design with a few modifications to the hull in which removes the two small hulls and reinforced the side of the main hull to mount the defensive batteries and thinning the island superstructure to balance the ship right side with its left side. The program completed with the new redesign fleet carrier the Freedom class carrier named after the nation motto(Independence - Freedom - Happiness). .The new design can mount much more AA batteries than her predecessor and the removal of the 40,25 and 20mm guns in favor of a (soon to be adopted) much more powerful 76.2mm guns in testing. Armaments consisting of: - 28 (14x2 127mm + 14x2 100mm) DP guns (the most in the fleet) - 5x2 76.2mm guns (still in testing) With a pair of AA Directors and several GFCSs. .She can carry a total of 70 aircrafts (the limitation of elevator is same as the one I’ve mentioned above). The new design and their predecessor have a special flight deck design that can allow them to launch a large wings of 40-50 aircrafts in the air very quickly making them quite a fast response ship when they getting attack by the enemy and can launch a quick retaliate strike against the enemy. Because of her cheaper and less complicated design with the speed of 52.1knots making her more suitable for the Exploring fleets. .With the adoption of the Freedom class, they’ve completed the Fleet Composition Program as the flagship of the Exploring Fleets with Freedom being assigned to the 1st Exploring Fleet and will serve her nation as a guidance to the future of her country and the Independence as a defender to her country.